The present invention relates to a windshield wiper. As is known, these wiper blades are provided with an armature comprising, generally, an arc-shaped main support element adapted to be connected to an arm of an actuator device and supporting at least a rocker element which carries, directly or by means of other rocker elements, an element shaped like a rectangular lamina, having secured therein an upper relief of a wiper element made of rubber.
Usually, the various parts forming the said armature are made of metal, so that the coupling between the various elements, particularly between the main support element and the rocker element, is obtained by means of riveted small metal nails, or other equivalent systems, which however involve a relatively high cost of the equipment.
In order to reduce the manufacturing costs of the wiper blade, windshield wiper blades have been constructed in which the various parts of the armature are made of plastics, so that the coupling between the various parts, in particular the coupling between the rocker member and the main support element, may be obtained by means of pins, formed integrally with one of the elements, which engage in corresponding cavities formed in other element. However, in the manufacturing of these coupling systems some problems arise, inasmuch as the said elements of the armature must be sufficiently rigid to maintain a certain profile of the blade in order to insure a substantially uniform rest pressure of the wiper element on the glass, and at the same time such rigidity must not be excessive in order to allow limited deformability during the engagement of the pins in the respective cavities. Such problems are partly resolved by providing pins of reduced height, or lead-ins towards the respective cavities, or other similar solutions, which however often jeopardize the reliability of the coupling.